Darkshore questing guide
This questing guide for the zone of Darkshore details the best method to obtain and complete quests in Darkshore. For a list of all Darkshore quests in table format (arranged by level), see Darkshore quests Note: This guide is not meant for power-leveling purposes. Rather, it is meant to show a player the most efficient way to complete all quests available for a particular zone. If you know of a better order or method to accomplish this, your input is welcome (in fact, greatly desired). For major changes, feel free to edit, but make a note in the talk page as to your reasoning. Alliance Questing Guide (LVL 10-20) Darkshore is an Alliance-aligned zone designed for young night elf adventurers, and has only Alliance quests. The main questing hub is the village of Auberdine, which also houses a flight path and a dock with boats to Stormwind Harbour and Stormwind, Darnassus, and Azuremyst Isle. Be sure to reach at least level 10 before coming to Darkshore, as the initial quests are mostly around level 12. Before you leave Before heading to Darkshore, there are a few quests you can pick up for a little extra XP. Note that these quests only apply to night elves. *If you have completed the quest chain, make sure to get from Arch Druid Fandral Staghelm in the Cenarion Enclave in Darnassus before heading out. You will end up visiting the grove later - for now just keep this quest in your log. *Get from one of the night elves at the gates to Darnassus. *Head through the portal in the west of Darnassus to reach Rut'theran Village. Talk to Nessa Shadowsong to get the next quest, . *Talk to the nearby hippogryph master to receive , then go ahead and fly over to Darkshore. *Speak with Laird to get the final quest, , and fly back to Rut'theran to complete it. Unlike most hippogryph flights, these are free, so there is really nothing to keep you from getting this extra XP. Buzzboxes and Sea Monsters *There are most likely many quests available to you in Auberdine. For now make sure you have: ** ** ** (fishing) ** (fishing) ** (cooking) ** (may need to come back to this quest at a higher level) *You can fish anywhere along the coast to complete and . *Just south of Auberdine you will find Buzzbox 827 and the crabs which drop the needed to fix it. *Head a little further south, killing crabs on the way, until you reach the Beached Sea Creature. Clear the area of murlocs and collect the . *Gather any remaining that you need and return to Buzzbox 827. Turn in and accept the next quest, . *If you haven't caught all the for , catch them now and turn in the quest. *Return to Auberdine and turn in , and pick up the next quest in the chain. *Head out to the ocean near Auberdine and find the dea turtle remains for the Washed Ashore quest, killing threshers as you go. *Return to Auberdine and turn in . This will allow you to get all the other sea turtle and sea creature quests in Darkshore. *Head north along the coast, killing threshers as you go. Once you have all 3 Thresher Eyes, head to Buzzbox 411 shown here. Turn in the quest and get the next in the chain. *On the beach nearby is a washed up sea creature. You can loot it to receive . *Directly off the coast from the turtle and the buzzbox are the two sunken ships for the quest . Be cautious attempting this quest at lower levels, as there are many murlocs all around and they tend to swarm. *Return to Auberdine, killing moonstalkers for their fangs and striders for their meats (if you happen to be a cook). When you reach the town, turn in: ** (cooking) ** ** Bashal'Aran and Ameth'Aran *Before leaving Auberdine, be sure to get: ** from Thundris Windweaver ** from Thundris Windweaver ** from Sentinel Tysha Moonblade ** from Cerellean Whiteclaw (if you can't get this quest yet, you will need to come back to it later at a higher level) *Head out of Auberdine and follow the road north. Bashal'Aran will be the ruins to your right. Enter and find the night elf spirit within the blue glow on top of the hill, and get the next quest in the series ( ) *Kill grell until you collect enough earings, then return to Asterion to get the next quest. *Kill satyr until one of them drops the , then return again to Asterion for the next quest. *Head south out of Bashal'Aran to Ameth'Aran. You have several objectives while in these ruins: **Locate the tablets containing the Lay of Ameth'Aran and read it to complete . **Kill the Highborne spirits and collect their to complete . **Locate the blue flame and use it to destroy the , completing . **Locate and defeat Anaya Dawnrunner and take her pendant to complete (This may be too difficult if you are level 12 or below. If so, return to complete this quest later or get a friend to help.) *Return to Bashal'Aran to turn in . *Return to Auberdine to turn in the remaining quests. In Zone **** - Collect 4x Grizzled Scalp ** - Fishing *** *** *** There are a total of five of these additional Beached Sea Creature/Turtle quests; two north of Auberdine and three south. Three of these are Beached Sea Creatures (which look like decomposed Threshadons), and the remainder are Beached Sea Turtles. * ** ** *** * ** *** * ** *** * ** *** **** ***** * * The Tower of Althalaxx quest chain: * ** *** *** * * ** * * From Other Zones * ** *** **** * ** *** **** ***** ****** To Other Zones * Guide Category:Questing guides